


A Valentine

by Meck



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meck/pseuds/Meck
Summary: Adachi Kiyoshi and Kurosawa Yuichi spend their 2nd Valentines Day together. A surprise awaits one of them at the end of the night.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	A Valentine

Valentine’s Day is a day of warmth, chocolate that will melt in the mouth and an embrace that lingers just a little bit too long. A holiday that elicits such warm feelings shouldn’t fall in the middle of winter Adachi thought to himself. Adachi could see out the window of his office the frozen snowflakes, suspended in air, falling ever so fragile to the ground below. The snowfall had such a silent presence as the lights from the city hit each individual flake, making the snow glisten under the street lights. On days similar to this, the crunching sound of boots stepping through the snow fills the air. Below, the roads were blanketed in white.

_Ah, blankets are warm too. Is it colder than usual in here?_ Adachi shuddered.

Before Kurosawa, Adachi considered Valentine’s Day no different than any other day. It’s not that he didn’t look forward to it, but he was just always so preoccupied with working to feel its effects. These days, in fact, his mind is always so occupied with Kurosawa. This will be the second Valentine’s Day they’ve spent together. Adachi can hardly believe how fast time has gone. It’s been about a year since he lost his wizard powers: the ability to read minds through touch.

“U-um, Adachi.”

Huh?

“Oh! Fujisaki, what’s up?” Adachi asks.

“Hey, Adachi. I was about to wrap up for today, but I was wondering, are you doing anything today?” Fujisaki smiled back, giving a small wink.

Now that he really thought about it, he and Kurosawa had not made concrete plans for the evening. Last year they gave each other expensive chocolate as a Valentine’s Day surprise, but Adachi could tell Fujisaki was implying maybe something a little bigger than just chocolate.

“Not really, to be honest. Maybe just spend it inside, away from the cold?” Adachi chuckles.

“I hear ya. I hope you two have fun!” Fujisaki slips Adachi a wrapped, dark chocolate bon-bon. “Enjoy and see you tomorrow.”

_Fujisaki always spoils me so well_ , Adachi thinks to himself as he immediately stashes the chocolate in his pocket. As Adachi pockets the chocolate, a familiar touch places its hand on his back.

“I hope you’re not spoiling dinner.”

Adachi jumps and turns around to see Kurosawa. Just like chocolate, Adachi melts.

“N-no, of course not,” Adachi blurts out. Kurosawa laughs wholeheartedly.  
Adachi is obsessed. They’ve been together this long and Adachi still can not help but feel as if time stops when he sees Kurosawa smile. Kurosawa’s smile is perfect. Kurosawa’s laugh is infectious. Kurosawa’s presence is comfortable. Kurosawa is what warmth is. Adachi can’t help but blush when Kurosawa is around him sometimes.

“Speaking of dinner, you said yesterday that you had something in mind?” Kurosawa interrupts Adachi’s mind from wandering too far.

“Ah, yeah. I found a recipe the other day that said it’s perfect for newlyweds. I wanted to give it a try,” Adachi responds.

Kurosawa laughs at the mention of newlyweds. “I can’t wait for you to feed me!”

“I’ll try my best,” Adachi responds confidently.

“Wha.. Y-you’re too cute. Can we go now please?” Kurosawa pleads.

Since the office was mostly empty, Adachi and Kurosawa decided they had worked well enough and went home together. They trudged through the snow on the way to the trains, providing each other the warmth needed for the journey. Normally when they rode the trains home, Adachi and Kurosawa would talk endlessly until their stop arrived. However, Kurosawa’s hand - which was placed on Adachi’s thigh - began to twitch every so often, and Adachi could see nerves in the corner of Kurosawa’s eyes. Adachi couldn’t help thinking about what was on his mind.

***

“I actually have a surprise.”

Adachi looked up from taking his wet shoes off to see Kurosawa nervously sitting on the bed.

“Really? What is it?” Adachi asks curiously.

“I.. well, you see.. uh. Can you close your eyes? I’m nervous.”

Adachi nods slightly, walks over to the kitchen table to sit down, and follows orders. Adachi knew it. He knew Kurosawa was feeling nervous about something.

_What could he be feeling so nervous about? Could it be something bad?_

All Adachi could do was wait. Insecurity began lingering in the back of his mind.

_All I’ve ever loved is Kurosawa_. Before his thoughts could go any further, Adachi could hear Kurosawa coming back from the bathroom.

“Okay, so before you open your eyes, I need you to know that I’m sorry.”

Adachi’s eyebrow twitched a little at that comment. What could Kurosawa be apologizing about? It had Adachi a little on edge. Slowly, Adachi opened up one eye and all at once Adachi couldn’t believe the sight before him. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, his entire face flushed a deep red, and he immediately broke out into a sweat.

_WAAAAAAH?_

In front of Adachi was Kurosawa dressed in a skimpy maid outfit. The skirt of the dress hit at mid-thigh and Kurosawa’s muscles were exposed for Adachi to admire. Kurosawa’s shoulders appeared more broad than usual, the veins in his arms exposed as they traveled down to his hands. The maid outfit had a deep cut at the neck line, exposing the top of Kurosawa’s firm pecs. It even seemed that Kurosawa was sweating a bit from nerves making him glisten just like the snow outside. Before Adachi could even think of something to say, Kurosawa embarrassingly tugged at the garment.

“I saw that this was like a trend going around and I thought it was silly but then I couldn’t really get it out of my mind, I was like imagine you in that right? But then I thought as a nice gift I could surprise you with it on instead and it just would be something funny but also, you know, like h-“

Adachi leaps from his chair and tackles Kurosawa to the bed. Adachi loved this man, this goofy but caring man. The two embrace as their mouths meet, yearning for one another. Kurosawa grabs Adachi by the loops of his jeans at his waist and flips him on his back, causing the chocolate in his pocket to plop onto the bed.

“Happy Valentines Day, Adachi.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Kurosawa.”

It’s been a little over a year since Adachi lost his wizard powers. And he hasn’t looked back since.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in actual years. I'd like to start writing more fluff (and the like) of these two, so please, any comments are MUCH appreciated! Idea for this fic came from a rough draft of something I made back in 2013.


End file.
